unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of the United Commonwealth
The following outline is provided as an overview of, and topical guide to, the United Commonwealth; a Colonial Power on Victoriæ, laying between the 108°W and 156°W. General Reference *System: Procyon *Planet: Victoriæ *Common name: The Commonwealth *Adjectivals: Anglic, Anglican *Demonyms: Anglic, the Anglic Realm *Timekeeping: Chronology in the United Commonwealth Subdivisions of the United Commonwealth *Lieutenancies of the United Commonwealth *Cape Dominion **Vouchsafe ***Wards of Vouchsafe **King Norman's Land **West Dominion ***Verity **Central Territories *Cape Yonder **Queen Rhona's Land **Montgomery *Southern Peripheries **Southland *Glenmora Islands **Glenmora Geography, resources, and demography *Location: **Northern Hemisphere, between 108°W and 156°W, and 70°N and 46°N (all land to the equator formally claimed) **Time zones: Commonwealth Standard Time *Area of the United Commonwealth: 17,060 km^2 **Area of Cape Dominion: **Area of Cape Yonder: **Area of Glenmora: *Land boundaries: **Ameropacifico **ASEAN *Map of the United Commonwealth 'Environment' *Climate of the United Commonwealth *Terraforming in the United Commonwealth *Fauna in the United Commonwealth 'Settlements' *Colonies **Eastation **Charlotte **Glenmora **Kimberly **Verity **Vouchsafe *Stations **Stations on Cape Dominion **Stations on Cape Yonder **Stations in the Southern Peripheries **Stations in the Glenmora Islands 'Demographics' Demography of the United Commonwealth' ' *Population: 1,196,307 'Ethnicity' *The Anglic Realm *Foreigners in the United Commonwealth Government, monarchy, politics, and honours Main article:' Government of the United Commonwealth'' *Form of government: elective constitutional monarchy *Constitution: the Instrument of Government '''Monarchy *Monarchy of the United Commonwealth *Royal Family of the United Commonwealth *Family Tree of the Monarch of the United Commonwealth *Coronation of the Monarch of the United Commonwealth *Succession of the Monarch of the United Commonwealth *Royal Decree *The Crown Estate 'Officers of the Crown' *Office of the Overseer-General *Office of the Governor-General *Office of the Lord Protector *Office of the Lord Steward *Office of the Prime Minister *Office of the Surveyor-General *Office of the Lord President of the Commonwealth Executive Counsel 'Foreign Relations' Foreign relations of the Untied Commonwealth 'Related Articles' *The United Nations 'Honours' Main article: Honours System of the United Commonwealth *Honourable Households in the United Commonwealth Military and Defence Commonwealth Defence Force 'Command' *Commander-in-chief: The Monarch - King Colmund II **Administrative chief: The Office of the Lord Protector 'Forces' *Commonwealth Defence Force **Royal Army **Royal Navy **Royal Æroforce 'Related Articles' *Weapons of Mass Destruction on Victoriæ **United Commonwealth and Weapons of Mass Destruction Law and Order *Subject of the Monarch of the United Commonwealth *The Instrument of Government *Civil Liberties in the United Commonwealth *LGBT Rights in the United Commonwealth 'Law Enforcement' *Office of the Lord Protector **His Majesty's Constabulary ***Special Branch *Courts of the United Commonwealth *Arbitration Committees of the Commonwealth Communion **Crimes against the Heritage of the Anglic Realm ***David Maxwell Hall for the Morally Insane **Invigilator *Crime and Punishment **Capital Punishment in the United Commonwealth **Corporal Punishment in the United Commonwealth **Indentured Servitude ***Queen Rhona's Land Penal Colony Infastructure 'Energy' *Energy in the United Commonwealth **Hydrocarbon Production in the United Commonwealth **Solar Power in the United Commonwealth **Nuclear Fission in the United Commonwealth **Nuclear Fusion in the United Commonwealth 'Life Support' *Life Support in the United Commonwealth 'Telecommunications' *Internet in the United Commonwealth **CommonwealthNet *Balloon Satellite *Exat Satellite **Polar Orbit 'Trade Syndicates' Main article: Syndicate *Syndicate of Atomic Workers 'Transport' Main article: Transportation in the United Commonwealth '' *Dominion Redline *Vouchsafe Metropole Ferryway Economy ''Main article: Economy of the United Commonwealth * Agriculture in the United Commonwealth * Banks of the United Commonwealth **Commonwealth Mint **Currency of the United Commonwealth: Dollar Sterling **Commonwealth Colonial Mineral Market * Chartered Companies * Honourable Households in the United Commonwealth * Mining in the United Commonwealth History *Timeline of the OId World **The Old World *Timeline of the Endeavour Voyage **HMSS Endeavour *Timeline of the United Commonwealth 'Notable Subjects' *The First Commonwealth *The Dark Enlightenment *The Endeavour Voyage *The Advent Lander Mission Culture ''Main article: Culture of the United Commonwealth '' *Anglic Cuisine *Aftname **Aftname Associations *The Anglic Heritage *Architecture in the United Commonwealth **Landmarks in the United Commonwealth *Aristocracy in the United Commonwealth *The Commonwealth Communion **Exalts of the Commonwealth Communion *Family and Marriage in the United Commonwealth *Heraldry and Genealogy in the United Commonwealth * Media in the United Commonwealth *Museums in the United Commonwealth *Music in the United Commonwealth *National Anthems of the United Commonwealth **Patriotic Songs of the United Commonwealth *New World Heritage Sites *Public Holidays in the United Commonwealth **Festivals in the United Commonwealth ***Victory Week *Subcultures in the United Commonwealth *Symbols of the United Commonwealth Category:United Commonwealth Category:Lists